Fishing rod holders for holding a fishing rod are well known. Such holders are typically in the form of tubes provided with a ground-engaging spike. In use, the holder is driven into the ground and upon casting of the fishing line, the rod is placed in the holder. The fisherperson is then free to do other things without the need to hold the rod. While this type of fishing rod holder performs its designed task very well, it does have several limitations. Significantly, it can only be used for beach or river fishing and only then when the sand is firm enough to hold the same. It is of no use in other types of fishing such as rock fishing, jetty fishing, boat fishing, etc. Also, the holder adds to the number or pieces of equipment that a fisherperson must physically hold and carry between say a vehicle and the actual fishing location.
The present invention was developed with a view to overcoming the above-mentioned problems with conventional fishing holders. Nevertheless, embodiments of the invention are not limited to use with fishing rods and can hold any type of elongate device.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a holder for an elongate device, said holder including: a tubular member for receiving an end of the elongate device to a depth effective to self retain said elongate device therein; a substantially rigid member shaped to partially surround a lower part of a leg of a user of the holder, said tubular member coupled to said rigid member in a manner to allow selective adjustment and fixing of the attitude of the tubular member relative to the leg; and at least one strap attached to said substantially rigid member and adapted to fasten about the lower leg of a user to fasten said holder to said lower leg, whereby, in use, said elongate device can be self supported in the holder while said holder is attached to the leg of the user.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for holding a fishing rod, comprising: a tubular member for receiving the handle of a fishing rod, said tubular member being of a length and diameter sufficient to retain the handle when said tubular member is maintained in a partially upright orientation; a leg brace, including a member shaped so as to partially surround a wearer's leg and flexible means for attaching the leg brace to the wearer's leg; a pivotable coupling connecting said tubular to said leg brace, said pivotable coupling suitable for maintaining a desired angular relationship between the tubular member and the leg brace.